Backstage at the Concert
by jendallforever
Summary: Ross hasn't seen Laura since the start of the loud tour and miss's his girl like crazy , Laura comes to an R5 show and things happen and after that Ross is mad because they won't ever have any privacy. What will he do ? One shot.


**Hey guys I was on YouTube watching an R5 loud tour bus tour and I got the idea. So I hope you all enjoy this and remember to review and just reading . See ya at the bottom . Peace .**

* * *

Ross's POV

I was getting really frustrated we are playing a show in the house of blues in LA for a stop on our loud tour and we won't be their for a few more hours . The reason I was so frustrated was because I really wanted to see Laura we might of a have secretly gotten together when she came to visit me when I was filming teen beach movie in Porte Rico last Summer .

I hadn't seen her in three months because if the tour and I really missed her . This was the last show of the loud tour so I can spend the rest of the Summer with her and then we back to filming Austin and Ally season 3 ( I know they started filming in the summer but just pretend in september in this ) . I had invited Laura to the show tonight and I just wanted us to get to LA already . We are about two hours away thank God .

We chose to keep us a secret since we knew we wold never get any privacy . " Ross " I heard Rydel yell from her bunk below mine snapping me out of my thoughts . " Yeah " I said jumping down from my bunk . " Come on were having lunch " she said and we walked to the kitchen slash dining area .

After lunch I got changed for the concert we had a sound cheek at five an a meet and greet at six and then we go on at seven so I had some time with Laura . Knowing Rydel though I know she's going to want to hang out with Laura three months in a cramped tour bus with four teenage guys isn't her idea of fun she oddity have anyone to have girl talk with .

We finally arrived home to LA at four thirty . I really wanted to see my baby. When we arrived at the venue I searched for her but couldn't see her I texted her and she texted back she was in her way . We had done are sound check and were all goofing around together backstage when I saw Laura talking with my mom I immediately ran over homer like sprinted over to her and pulled her into a tight hug . " We'll someone missed me " she joked braking the hug . " You have no idea " I whispered leaning down the place a gentle peck on the lips . " Okay you two enough PDA I need to talk to a girl " zydeco said as she and Laura hugged . " You have no idea what it's like to share a tour bus with these guys they stink up the bathroom " Rydel and Laura started giggling .

" Hey you love us Ry " Ratliff said giving Laura a quick hug before he started tickling Rydel as a punishment . " Come on before Riker and Rocky find you they'll take all your good hugs " I said grabbing her hand running in the opposite direction . I ran to my dressing room plopping down on to the leather couch I pulled Laura down with me . " So want to tell me how much you missed me " she smiled pecking my check . " Well if you come cuddle with me maybe " I teased pulling her into my lap .

After a lot of catching up and maybe some kissing I had to go to a meet and greet in another part of the building but I didn't want to leave her so I forced her into letting me give her a piggy back . As we met up with the ret of R5 I still had her on my back . " Hey Ross and Laura let me guess he wouldn't let you leave him " Rydel teased .

" Hey you try going three months with out seeing your girlfriend " I defended myself. " Come on lover boy we have to go to the meet and greet don't worry Laura will only be twenty feet away from you on a couch " Rocky smirked . I punched him on the arm . I set Laura down in the couch I could see the fans lining up outside the window . I leaned down kissing Laura the lips . " Have fun with the fans Ross " she smirked looking at some fans that were being let inside with I heart Ross . Laura never got jealous of the fans she thought it was funny that was a teen 'heartthrob' .

I placed one last kiss on the forehead before leaving her using her new iPhone I know can you believe it after every one kept telling her to to get an iPhone she did well I did I want here for her birthday so I sent her the iPhone five . After the meet and greet we had about an hour a half to show time and I went and got changed leaving the girls for some girl talk . I got changed quickly and went and joined everyone backstage on some sofas before the show . " Here smile guys I'm posting some stuff on the Instagram fan page (au . Officialr5) " Ryland said taking a picture of Rydel and Laura . I looked at the caption .

RydelR5 finally found someone to have girl talk with Lauramarano .

I tweeted a pic of the band and Laura and the tweet read : Having fun with backstage with R5 and my favourite person ever lauramarano .

The fans started giung crazy about Laura being at the show . Some said something about are love for each other , others about raia which would never happen Maia is like a sister to me and she's dating this really cool guy Ramy .

" Okay twenty minutes before we go on " Riker said breaking out of thoughts . I had everything set up so I found spend some time with Laura . I pulled her into my lap and kissed the top of her head . " Ross dude stop with the PDA " Rocky gagged . I shot him s glare making him go back to his guitar tuning .

" Hey how about I take you out for ice cream when were finished " I asked Laura . " That sounds fun " she kissed my cheek . When show began Laura sat backstage right in my view . It was great having her here I missed her so much when I was on tour . We started with Loud then pass me by and then the rest of the usual set list. The fans were great like usual screaming our names throwing roses and pictures end sometimes a hat which I always kept just a little secret dither others don't to know .

I smiled as i saw Laura dancing along to the music I glanced over and winked. After the show the crew started to put the gear away and I told the guys and Rydel plus mom to go home without me since I was going to take her on a ice cream date. As we walked hand and hand in the middle of Hollywood talking. A few fans spotted us and went nuts but other than that it was okay but what happened that night was a bit of a shock. Someone had taken a photo of me kissing Laura good night and it surfaced on twitter and Instagram basically the whole world could see it. I was angry we agreed to keep us a e secret for another while and we had been in my car . I sent a quick tweet when she got out of the car and sent it . _Yep it's true were dating but please give us privacy._

* * *

_**Not a good ending sorry but had this written for awhile and needed to post it since I haven't really been posting any chapter so I hope you liked it let me know .**_

_**love ya**_

_**Jendallforever**_


End file.
